Books and Chocolate
by DrWheezy
Summary: Books and chocolate; what more could Hermione want!


Hermione sat in the empty library, tucked away in one of the furthest corners where other people rarely ventured. She sat with her legs tucked up under her in a soft but battered old chair; an enormous leather bound book propped in her lap. The air around her was thick was the musty smell of parchment and old books.

From out of the gloom around her she could hear soft footsteps approaching. As the footsteps got closer they brought with them the scent of hot chocolate. A slight frown furrowed her brow as she peered through the darkness and spotted Ron creeping towards her, a steaming mug clutched in his hands.

"Ron what -" she began in a hushed voice.

"Shhh!" he urged her placing the mug down in front of her on the table. "Here I brought you this."

"But, I can't drink that in here, Madam Pince -" There was panic in her voice as she glanced around as if expecting the vulture like librarian to jump out at any moment.

"It's fine, Hermione," Ron reassured her. "Don't worry so much."

"Hmmm," Hermione scowled but reached forward grasping the mug and taking a cautious sip. It was quite possibly the best hot chocolate she had ever tasted.

"So..." Ron pondered. "What are you reading?"

"Ron, since when do you ever care what I'm reading?" Hermione scoffed.

"Since now," Ron's ears flushed rosy red but his clear blue eyes continued to stare into hers.

"Ron, I don't – What do you -?" Hermione stammered.

"Oh come on Hermione, do you really not know." Ron asked his voice full of disbelief as he perched on the edge of the seat next to her.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise as she struggled to keep her face passive and shook her head mouthing wordlessly.

"You must have noticed it," Ron went on shuffling a little closer and leaning in close to her. "Whenever we're around each other -"

Hermione continued to stare at him dumbfounded. Her heart was thundering in her chest so loudly she was sure he must be able to hear it.

"Don't you feel it too?" He asked leaning even closer, his hand brushing against hers.

"Ron -" she choked shifting uncomfortably in the chair and blushing horribly.

"What is it?" he asked with a sudden fear etched across his face. "Don't you -?"

"No, Ron – I just -" she didn't know quite what to say. The truth was that she had noticed, and she did feel it too but she had never expected this.

"Well, then," he leaned closer still and lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. "Why should we fight it?"

Hermione gulped, her eyes wide with shock but she couldn't speak as Ron leaned so close she could feel his breath on her lips. His hand had moved round, twirling her hair between his fingers.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" He breathed, brushing his nose against hers delicately.

Hermione managed to make a meek squeaking sound in the back of her throat. She was trembling terribly and her head felt light and dizzy. Ron's lips grazed hers and she whimpered yearningly.

Suddenly he pulled her head forwards pressing his lips against hers. His lips were soft and spongy as they caressed hers and she melted into him allowing him to take the lead. Her head spun and her heart fluttered against her ribs. Somewhere she was aware of a bell ringing, though it sounded muffled and far away.

All of a sudden they became aware of their location and she panicked, pushing Ron off her.

"Oh my goodness," she bustled as she frantically tried to flatten her hair and gather her belongings, her cheeks flaming. "I'm going to be late for Arithmancy."

"Hermione, wait," Ron called grasping her elbow and spinning her round to kiss her again.

She felt her knees wobbling as she began to get lost in him but she shook herself and pushed him off her again.

"No, Ron," she scolded and started to rush to class, unable to suppress the exhilarated grin that had spread across her face.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her. "Hermione!"

Suddenly her surroundings became hazy although Ron's voice continued to call her name.

"Hermione. Oi, Hermione! Hellooooo, earth to Hermione. Do you think she's been Confunded, Harry?"

Hermione's eyes shot open to find herself in the History of Magic classroom. Her head was propped in her hand balanced on the desk in front of her and she appeared to have been dribbling slightly. Ron and Harry were standing in front of her staring with concerned faces. Both had their bags slung over their shoulders, the class had clearly ended.

Frantically Hermione wiped her mouth and gathered up her books trying to hide her embarrassment. As she shoved her things into her bag she was careful not to let the two boys glimpse the pink packaging of the Weasley's Patented Daydream Charm.

"Geeze Hermione, what's got into you?" Ron asked clearly bemused.

"Nothing Ronald. Quick we're going to be late," she snapped.

Hermione remained flustered for most of the day, and much to Ron's irritation and bewilderment she seemed unable to look him in the eye at all.


End file.
